The Kitten Curse Deleted Scenes
by I love creepy things
Summary: These are deleted scenes from what didn't show in the story. Tobi wakes Deidara needing to pee? Ashlen teaches Akatsuki members to read English? What happens after Kisame and Itachi go talk to Michael? What do the Akatsuki do while Ashlen and Michael are at school? Well come inside and read to find out
1. The Rude Awakening

I decided to do small one shot "Deleted Scenes" for the story so far ^^ Please tell me what you'd like to have happened between all the time skips. Like how breakfast went, Ashlen's apology to Kakuzu or so on

Quick note about Tobi; he doesn't speak in third person ALL the time, so I will make him say I's and Me's at times

**The Rude Awakening**

* * *

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

It was five in the morning and everyone was sleeping peacefully. Pein, Konan, Deidara, Tobi and Sasori all slept in Ashlen's room. Pein and Konan was sleeping on a pillow Ashlen had given them. Tobi was snuggled up on Ashlen's swivel computer chair, blending into the black leather. Deidara was snuggled up on the end of Ashlen's bed, a few inches away from her feet. Lastly, Sasori, who didn't need to sleep, slept on Ashlen's over sized teddy bear to pass time and keep his heart in good health.

In the living room Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu all slept peacefully. Kakuzu took up the puffy recliner chair. Hidan slept on the couch, snuggled up to one of the couch pillows. As for Zetsu, the little cannibal kitten was comfortable sleeping under the couch, away from everyone's eyes. Lastly, both Kisame and Itachi slept in Michael's room. Somehow Michael had gotten a hold of Kisame in his sleep and was now cuddling him. Thankfully Kisame was in too much of a deep sleep to care. Itachi, much like Deidara, slept at the end of the child's bed.

Not since before turning into kittens had the Akatsuki had a peaceful night's sleep. Last night was pretty peaceful as well but, since they had to worry about being spotted, they couldn't relax as much. Now, if given a chance, they would sleep in. After being forced to sleep outside for about seven nights, the Akatsuki were ready to regain their strength, refuel their energy, and try to break the curse.

Suddenly, about ten after five, something began to stir in Ashlen's room. Tobi opened his eyes slowly and, lifting his body from sleeping position, looked around. The orange faced kitten had to use the bathroom and, luckily, their host had kept her bathroom door open just for that reason. However, glancing towards the bed to see Deidara sleeping peacefully, a pleasantly evil grin spreed on his face. It had been a while since he annoyed the former bomber to the point of being attacked. Besides, it wouldn't be very Tobi like if the kitten man _didn't _do anything.

The man delighted in annoying the youngest Akatsuki member. His reactions were always amusing and reminded him just how hot headed teenagers could be. Chuckling in his normal voice, _Tobi_ stood up and, using what chakra he could, jumped onto the bed flawlessly. Glancing around, the man smiled as he noticed everyone still sleeping peacefully. Their host was snuggled up to her pillow and, now and again, twitched in her sleep. Ignoring the human girl, the orange faced kitten slowly walked over to the blond, took a deep breath and;

"_Deidara-senpai!" _

Jerking from his sleep with a start, Deidara looked up at the other kitten in surprise. However, moments later, his surprise turned into pure anger. He was having a nice dream. A dream where he was back home and managed to bomb Tobi's head off. In the dream the rest of the Akatsuki members began to kick around Tobi's head as if it was a ball as Zetsu ate the rest of the body. OK, so maybe the last part Deidara wished he didn't dream in detail. Still, it was a pleasant dream.

"_What the hell do you want, Tobi? I was sleeping, you idiot, un!" _The blond kitten man growled. Tobi pretended to be scared as he took a couple steps away.

"_But, Senpai, Tobi has to pee." _The orange faced kitten whined. A invisible irritation mark appeared at the back of Deidara's head as he stood up.

"_You woke me from the best dream I've ever had to tell me you have to Pee?! Tobi..." _Deidara growled angrily and began to advance towards the frightened looking kitten. Tobi flattened his ears against his head and forced out a whimper.

"_But, Senpai, Tobi's a good boy! Please don't hurt me." _Tobi begged loudly. Deidara, ignoring the plea, hissed angrily and pounced towards the orange faced idiot, causing him to scream loudly.

"What the hell?" A female voice called out grumpily. Lifting her head from her pillow, Ashlen looked in time to see Tobi jump from her bed and Deidara tried to follow; but was stopped by Ashlen's hand.

"_What the hell, un?!" _The blond kitten man demanded, looking at Ashlen with angry, blue eyes. Ashlen glared back with her own sleepy, green eyes.

"Kill the little ass later, alright? Right now it's too early for this shit. Just go back to bed." Ashlen demanded grumpily before she pulled her hand away from Deidara. He huffed angrily but complied as he laid back down.

"_Tobi's a good boy!" _The kitten man screamed as he ran into the bathroom. With everyone now awake, Pein glared dangerously towards the bathroom the other _kitten_ ran into.

"_Konan, remind me to have a little word with __**Tobi **later." _Pein ordered in a annoyed, tired tone. Konan nodded her head and things soon became silent again as everyone fell back asleep.

* * *

So that do you think? any suggestions for more deleted scenes?


	2. The Akatsuki Fan Girl EDITED

**Akatsuki Fan Girl**

* * *

**~_Third Person P.O.V~_**

"As if, you're just trying to steal him from me. Deidara is mine!" Amy pointed an accusing finger at Ashlen. The brunet blushed deeply as the kittens now looked between them.

"What the hell, Amy? Can't you go a few hours without fan girlling?" Ashlen demanded while refusing to look at the accused man, who was currently a cat, on her lap. It went unseen by everyone, but the so called cat had a eyebrow raised.

"Is fan girlling even a word?" the dark haired girl asked with a tilted head. Rolling her eyes, the brunet sighed and gave her friend a blank stare.

"That's not the point. Stop acting like the Naruto characters are real. Besides, even if they were, I doubt they'd allow you to rape them." Ashlen told her friend, trying to say her words carefully so she wouldn't reveal her actual crush on Deidara. The said _kitten _wasn't sure if he should be amused or disturbed.

Ashlen hadn't had the time to explain fans to the Akatsuki members. She had mentioned that a lot of people knew about them and that she was one of the saner people they'd meet. However, in the past few days, the teenager was much too busy to sit down and talk about the fan system. Besides doing homework, Ashlen was busy making peace with Kakuzu, teaching a few members how to read English and talking to _Tobi. _She found time to talk to him the other day but didn't reveal enough to make him angry and want to hurt her or Michael.

So the sudden affection from the dark haired girl more than freaked Deidara out. Ashlen had never acted that way with him and he was sure she liked him. After all, not only did she have a mini him in doll form, or a poster of him, but the girl even allowed him to sleep on her bed. There was also the blush when Amy called him her's to take in account. If Ashlen didn't like him, even just a little, why would she blush so deeply?

The rest of the _kittens _looked between Ashlen and Amy with odd stares. Their teenaged host wasn't kidding when she warned them that she was one of the saner people they'd met. At first it seemed impossible for anyone here to seem insane. After all, the Akatsuki dealt with people like Orochimaru back home. How bad could an insane person from this world be? Sadly, today, they found out. Ashlen felt sorry for the _kittens _and planed to fully explain Naruto Akatsuki fans once she found free time to.

"It wouldn't have to be rape." Amy resorted with a innocent smile. Ashlen face palmed as Hidan, who still sat next to her, twitched and jumped down.

"_Fucking crazy bitch._" He grumbled, kitty glaring at the dark haired girl. The fact it was glaring went ignored as hearts appeared in Amy's eyes.

"Aw! How cute." She squealed. It was so high pitched that the _kittens _had to flatten their ears against their head.

"_Damn it, isn't there a way to shut this girl up? Thank god she isn't the one taking care of us, un."_ Deidara complained and shook his head in a cat like fashion. The others gave mumbles of agreement while Hidan hissed.

"_It's Fucking Jashin, you ugly she-male!" _the Jashinist hissed angrily. A angry irritation mark appeared at the back of Deidara's head and, before he could be stopped like last time, he tackled Hidan in attack.

Amy giggled girlishly as Ashlen and Pein sighed at the same time. Pein knew he couldn't do anything to stop the fighting. It was normal for cats to get into fights and not acting like normal cats is what gave them away last time. Well, that and the fact they don't look like normal cats. Ashlen was no where near brave enough to interfere in the fight when Hidan was involved. She had already stopped Deidara from attacking Tobi a couple times but Hidan was far different; he wouldn't hesitate to attack.

"Hey, Ashlen, go get your laptop. Bring that cord that will hook it up to the T.V too. I have a fun idea." Amy suddenly said, a bright grin on her face. Ashlen looked at her friend for a moment before shrugging.

When it came to leaving her friend alone, the teenager was more nervous for the criminals than Amy. Ashlen already knew the supposed fictional ninjas wouldn't harm her friend. She couldn't say the same about Amy and the _kittens_. Oh, she knew Amy wouldn't exactly _hurt _them, but hugging them, cuddling them and kissing them was something completely different. Hopefully the dark skinned girl didn't do something that made the Akatsuki start plotting her death. Ashlen left the room and came back a minute later with her laptop and a cord to hook it up to the T.V.

"So, what's your fun idea?" Ashlen asked, setting her laptop and the cord down in front of the T.V. Amy had moved from the couch and was now sitting in front of Pein, trying to pet him.

"Oh! Well, I thought it would be fun to watch some Akatsuki fan clips." The dark skinned girl said brightly. Pein looked both annoyed and uncomfortable as both he and Konan moved when the girl looked away.

"_Akatsuki fan clips? What the fuck are those?" _Hidan , who had finished his fight with Deidara, asked while Amy was already hooking the laptop to the T.V. The others were wondering the same thing, though with less swears, as Ashlen adopted a nervous look on her face.

Whatever they were, their teenaged host didn't seem to want them to know. This made the real Akatsuki both curious and aghast about the subject. It was something they'd like to know what it was but, at the same time, felt like they might regret finding out. Sadly no one could confirm this with Ashlen as it might give away their secret to this new girl.

"Fine, but nothing with spoilers and nothing Yaoi. Oh and nothing with _Deidara is a girl _jokes; those got old long ago." Ashlen gave her terms before handing over her laptop. Ashlen was actually one of the few people that could tell Deidara was a boy right from the start so she never thought the girl jokes were funny.

Amy rolled her eyes as Deidara sent Ashlen a grateful look. He got enough jokes about his appearance back home and from Hidan. He most defiantly need those jokes here as well. In fact, the blond, bomber ninja promised himself that he'd shove a bomb down the first guy's throat that tried flirting with him.

"Fine, fine. How about Itachi Superstar then? There's no better video to watch the Uchiha act like an idiot and sing in a girl's voice than this one." Amy grinned excitedly as she readied the mouse cursor to click on the video. For a reason Ashlen didn't understand, even after her dark skinned friend's attempt to explain, Amy hated Itachi.

"Fine, whatever." Ashlen agreed after a quick glance around the room. Both Itachi and Kisame were no where to be seen, which was probably a good thing considering this video makes fun of them both.

"Hell yeah!" Amy cheered and started the video, it appearing on both the computer and T.V. Turning the volume as loud as it would go on the computer, the Akatsuki and two teens sat around the T.V to watch the fan made video.

(read last author note please)

* * *

**The Tobi thing will actually be explained in chapter nine or ten. I might make it a flash back unless you want it as a deleted scene.**

**I came back to edit this. So, any more requests for "deleted" scenes? Please don't ask for what happened with Kakuzu and Hidan, since I have not yet thought of a reason they turned back**

**I have a question. Does anyone else notice that when you use Italics your last word always seems to be attached to your first non Italic word? I try to separate them but it always looks attached when I post. is this happening to anyone else right now? **


	3. Sugar Rush

Heh, thought I would update a deleted scene. This is what happened with Michael and the bra

* * *

"Michael! Get back here!" Ashlen shouted as she chased her little brother throughout the house. The little seven year old simply laughed and leapt out of the way before his sister could catch him.

"NEVER~" He shouted, dodging Ashlen's attempt to grab him and run into the hallway. All the while, he was waving the teenger's blue bra in the air like some weird flag.

Normally Michael was a very respectful little brother. While the child could be playful, and somewhat of a brat, he knew never to cross the line. Reading Ashlen's journal was one thing but running around with one of her bras was a complete other thing. The only reason the child was even doing this was because he had found a stash of candy under his big sister's bed. Michael knew he was not allowed sugar and had to be monitored when he _did _have it. However, the young child soon found himself downing Ashlen's gummies and some chocolate down his throat.

The next thing Michael knows was he was laughing historically and jumping on his sister's bed with chocolate around his mouth. When Ashlen came into her room to see what was going on, the first thing she noticed was her blue bra in the hands of her little brother. After calling out her brother's name, only then did Ashlen see the chocolate all over his face and find out what happened. From that point out it was a game of cat and mouse between the two. Michael surprisingly made it all the way downstairs running without tripping once as Ashlen ran after him.

That's where the two were now, in the living room. Ashlen was trying to grab her brother and Michael was doing is best to avoid his big sister. If that wasn't the worst of it, half the male members of the Akatsuki were in the room watching the scene.

"Micky Logan Parker, you get back here right now!" Ashlen said angrily but Michael, too hyped up on the sugar, took no noticed to his sister's anger. That was saying something to, as when any of the Parker kids are addressed by full name, they knew it meant trouble.

_"The kid's fast. The girl might just tire out before he does._" Kisame said in amusement to the scene. Itachi, secretly amused but also pitiful for the girl, hned and watched stoically.

_"Should we help her?" _Konan, who was tucked away in the corner with Pein, asked. The said Akatsuki leader shook his head no.

_"No, let the girl handle it herself. Besides, I doubt she'd be very happy if we were to take the bra from him. She is, after all, only a teenaged girl." _Pein replied calmly, seeming to have no reaction to the scene in front of him. The female ninja cat nodded in understanding and resumed watching.

It took Ashlen almost fifteen minutes afterwards before she finally managed to tackle Michael to the ground. Panting hard, and sweating heavily, the teenaged girl pinned her brother to the ground by sitting on his legs and ripped her bra from his hands. As she did this, even though she was really pissed off, the teenaged girl made sure not to harm her brother. Shoving her bra into a pants pocket, she gripped her brother's arms with her hands and, getting off his legs, pulled him up.

"Aw, no fair, let me go!" The child whined and complained, struggling as Ashlen began dragging him over to his room. Curious to what was happening, a couple Akatsuki members followed the two kids.

They had come just in time to see Ashlen tying her brother up with a jumping rope, taking from the closet. Next, the teenaged girl put her struggling brother on the bed and made sure he was facing the television. As she turned it out, the ninja cats could see a fearful look on the child's face as Ashlen had a mixed look of mischievous and anger. Hell, one could even say she looked evil at that moment.

"You brought this upon yourself, Michael." Ashlen stated before she turned the channel of Michael's room to Treehouse. Aw, and just in time for Toopy and Binoo.

"NO! Anything but this!" Michael yelled and his struggling got far more violent. Looking satisfied, Ashlen smiled and began to leave the room.

"I'll be back in two hours." She called, before leaving the room with a satisfied snicker. Confused to why the kid was acting this way, the Akatsuki members that followed, stepped closer and looked at the TV; only to leave a few seconds later.

_"Sorry, Kid, you're on your own." _Kisame apologized with a sharp toothed, cat grin. A second later, he too left the room and the kid to his tortured punishment.

* * *

Heh, I hope you guys liked that ^^ I really do hate the new Tree House show, toopy and binoo. I think the rat is too into himself and takes credit that Binoo deserves. I also have other reasons but I don't want to sound like a gay hater because I'm not


End file.
